


Bird's Nest

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [147]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pic Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pic fic inspired by Impressioniste. Saemus' hair is a downright mess, but it's not a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird's Nest

His hair refuses to submit.

Ashaad has seen him patting at it subconsciously, trying to make that shock of dark hair behave. It doesn’t work. All the hair oil, water, and  _bas_  pomade in Thedas cannot tame Saemus’ head. The Qunari is reminded of a sparrow’s nest, right down to the cheeping.

… _Cheeping?_

A baby bird has fallen out of its nest on the coast, right onto Saemus’ mop of hair. It seems quite comfortable there, if a bit disoriented. When he plucks the fledgeling  out of the tangle, it settles in his palm, little heart beating against the pads of his hands, Saemus’ pulse a slower counterpoint behind his knuckles as he steadies Ashaad’s hands. Preposterous. The bird has a smallness very similar to the human before him.

Together they free it. It wobbles, plummets groundward…then soars, singing its freedom for all it’s worth.

It is good that the boy’s hair refuses to submit. Where will the birds go with their songs if it does?


End file.
